


Two Can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Baltimore, Canon Compliant, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin had ignored the itch under his skin as they filed out, contributing it to the satisfaction of a win and the urge to get right back on the court to feel the rush again, and now Neil was gone and everything felt wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I like the title of this fic because you know the whole point is that Kevin and Neil can't keep their secrets if they want to live with Andrew but I also hate that I still haven't mastered the "capitalize important words" thing. Which words are important?? I never know. 
> 
> I theorize all the time on how the post-Riot thing went and i wanted to consider how things might have gone in a Kandreil world soooooo.

Kevin sat at the edge of a bus seat. He had his elbow resting on his knee, leg jiggling as he bit nervously at his nails. It was a horrible habit, Riko had been merciless about it when they were younger, but it was one he reverted back to when his stress levels were high and there wasn't vodka in the immediate vicinity.

Well, high for Kevin that was.

He couldn't stop thinking about Neil's face in the locker room.

Kevin knew he missed a lot of subtle things when it came to Andrew and Neil, usually too caught up in a windstorm of exy and anxiety to notice, but there had been something distinctly off about Neil. Something in the way he had whispered 'Thank you. You were amazing' to Andrew. Something in the way he seemed to drink in Andrew's face before letting his eyes slid over to Kevin to do the same to him as he added, 'You both were. You both are.' Something in Neil's delivery made the words seem less like a compliment and more a like a goodbye. They had been soft and wistful as opposed to proud and celebratory.

Kevin had ignored the itch under his skin as they filed out, contributing it to the satisfaction of a win and the urge to get right back on the court to feel the rush again, and now Neil was gone and everything felt wrong.

"Kevin," Renee said, her voice soft and sweet. She had been sitting further down the aisle with Abby as she got checked out - he noted there was a bandage around one hand and a brace on the other - but now she settled into the seat across from Kevin. She put her hands on his knees, stopping him from moving them. "It'll be okay. We'll get him back."

He wanted to believe her, but it was so _hard._

"You don't know that," Kevin answered. "You can't promise me that."

"I can," Renee said. The fingers on her good hand squeezed his knee. "Andrew won't give up until Neil's back."

Clearly, Kevin thought, Renee didn't understand. She didn't understand that Kevin and Neil had things between them that they hadn't shared with Andrew. She didn't understand that some of Neil's demons were ones that even Andrew wasn't a match for.

He let out a choked laugh and a plea, "Just go away, Renee."

She stayed there for a few moments before withdrawing. He heard her steps as she retreated, moving a few seats down to were Allison, Matt, and Dan were gathered. He couldn't make out the words, but he heard the group of them whispering fiercely.

He was torn out of his thoughts by the bus door opening.

He looked up to see Andrew pushing his way down the aisle. Wymack was following behind him, but Kevin barely noticed that. All of his focus was settled on the bag slung over Andrew's hip.

"That's Neil's," Kevin said, his voice cracking as the words slipped out of his mouth. The firm set of Andrew's jaw made it clear that he was thinking the same thing Kevin was. Panic was rising in his chest, quick and furious, "He wouldn't leave his stuff behind. Not his racquet and-"

"Stop," Andrew said, his voice carrying a firm demand. He dropped Neil's bag into the seat Renee had previously been sitting in. He crouched in the aisle between the seats and grabbed Kevin's chin in his hand. He forced Kevin to look into his eyes. The steady press of Andrew's fingers in Kevin's skin and the unwavering steel in his eyes was enough for Kevin to force some of his panic back down. "Listen to me. I know he wouldn't leave it behind. I'm going to kick his ass for trying to run from us and then we're going to drag him back. I am not letting him do this to you."

He said you, but Kevin heard 'us.'

Andrew thought Neil had run away from _them_.

Kevin ran his tongue along his lip. He wanted to believe that. It would hurt to lose Neil, but it was so much better then the alternative. It was so much better for Neil to run then for him to be caught by his father. He wasn't prepared to explain the secrets he and Neil had been keeping to Andrew without Neil by his side.

"Are we sure he's really gone?" Nicky questioned, breaking through the spell between them. Kevin saw Andrew's jaw tighten further, his teeth no doubt grinding together with the strain, and resisted the urge to grow. He wondered, sometimes, if Nicky actually had a death wish. "Couldn't he just have gotten caught up in the riot? Someone could have taken him to a hospital or-"

Wymack interrupted, "He's in a hospital, but not because of the riot."

Kevin's eyes widened as the noise in the bus flared up, the others shouting questions over each other.

It occurred to him suddenly that Andrew hadn't mentioned finding Neil, but rather had already skipped to what he would do when he found him.

"He's in Baltimore," Wymack said.

Any relief that Kevin had felt at them knowing where Neil was rushed out of him.

"He's dead," slipped out of Kevin's mouth. He could practically feel every eye on the bus turning to him, but all he could focus on was that Neil couldn't possibly be alive anymore. And if he was, he wouldn't be very much longer. "Oh my god. Holy shit. Fucking-" The panic was closing in quickly. "Fuck! I knew I should have made him tell Andrew! I fucking knew-"

"Neil's not dead," Wymack interrupted.

"If he's in Baltimore as good as," Kevin said. He thought that in another circumstance, he might have spat the words but now he just felt exhausted and upset. "He might be alive now, but he won't stay that way. Not if he's there."

"Neil's in FBI custody," Wymack explained. Kevin felt his heart stop, but for a reason completely different then before. "I don't know the exact details. I kinda get the feeling that the only reason they told me was because they legally had to, since I'm on all of his paperwork. But, whatever the situation was they got him out of it, Kevin."  
  
Kevin felt like everything stopped around him. Like the world stopped turning and the sun stopped burning.

"Kevin," Andrew dragged him back, the way he always did. Kevin met his eyes. Andrew's gaze was intense and unamused.

There was a demand in his expression - explain.

He hesitated for a brief moment because this was Neil's secret, not his. This was Neil's life he would be talking about, but...

But, Kevin didn't want to lose Neil to his father anymore then he wanted Riko to drag him away from Neil.

Andrew couldn't stop everything, but he could stop anyone from taking Neil away from them again. Kevin had faith in that.

So he opened his mouth and started explaining, spilling all of the things he and Neil had been keeping from Andrew.


End file.
